


You'll be Late

by poodlepants



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodlepants/pseuds/poodlepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble. Steve is getting ready to start his day but finds something missing. The hunt is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be Late

_You have fifteen minutes, Rogers, or you’ll be late._

_XOXO_

He stared at the note for only a moment before springing into action. He went into the bedroom to his nightstand and pulled out the second drawer. He added the crumpled wad of paper to the pile of crumpled paper balls that already occupied the drawer, and he pulled out his weapon. He had only brought it home the other day, so his foe would not be expecting it. Perhaps it was fighting dirty, but this was war.

He checked to make sure it was loaded, and then he was off. The layout of the house made it easy for him to plot his route. He knew where to step to avoid the creaky boards, but then again, so did she.

The adrenaline was running high. He was nearing the last stretch of the hunt as he entered the last room he had left to search. He’d gone through both bedrooms and bathrooms, through the living room and the kitchen. All that was left was the dining room, and he was almost certain he knew where she was.

“Peg?”

He knew she wouldn’t answer, but he didn’t want her to. He wanted her to know her time was running short, and that he was coming for her. Tensions were running high. The sound of the minutes passing by rang loudly in his ears as he took the final steps. He saw a slight movement, and that was all he needed. He began firing, and she shrieked.

“Steve what on Earth?!” She lifted her hands to block the thin streams of cool water that were striking her skin. He laughed and used her shock to his advantage. His arm curled around her waist and he drew her out of the corner while tossing the water pistol aside. She was caught up in his arms and trapped against his chest, then sat upon the corner of the table, still held captive. She slapped his chest and pushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. “You cheated, I refuse to surrender,” she told him. The stubborn tilt of her chin told him she meant business. He only grinned.

She was wearing a button down shirt, the one he’d gotten out to wear for the day to be specific, and nothing more. The sleeves were rolled up above her elbows, and it was only casually buttoned. Modesty was not the look she was going for and she was absolutely beautiful.

“You’re pouting,” he told her, brushing his thumb over her full lower lip.

She sat up taller. “I am not,” she told him, though she was. “I am resisting. I refuse to surrender under these conditions.” She sounded very serious, but he continued to grin. He glanced over her shoulder to check the time. “I found you within the time limit, Carter.” He kissed her, and she felt his grin, and his words, against her lips. “I win.”

She smirked and hooked her fingers around the straps of his undershirt. Two could play this game. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she whispered in his ear. “You’re still not getting your shirt back.” She wound her legs around his waist, kissing the pulse in his neck. “Not unless you convince me you deserve it.” 

“Peggy,” he said sharply as he took another look at the clock. “You’re going to make me late.” As worried as he tried to convince her that he was, he made no move to let go of her to finish getting dressed.

“Darling,” she said with amusement, her stubborn resistance now replaced with a smirk and bright eyes full of mischief. “You insult me. I set the clocks forward after you went to bed. You’ve got another hour before you have to be anywhere.”

He didn’t hesitate in lifting her off the table. “That leaves plenty of time for me to make a convincing argument,” he told her as he carried her back to their bedroom.

“Do your worst, Rogers.”

He still wound up being late.


End file.
